


罪吻

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 先婚后爱abo
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 2





	罪吻

“汶翰哥？”

黄嘉新一回到家就发现不对劲，空气中浓郁的薄荷味熏得他皱起眉头，虽然本身是很清新的信息素，但是实在太浓了，浓得生出几分专属于Omega的甜腻来。他当下就觉得大事不好，快步朝主卧走去。

主卧没有开灯，黑暗的环境降低了视觉感受，他试探着问了一句，无人应答，薄荷味愈发浓甜，角落里发出轻微的响动，黄嘉新还没来得及上前看清楚状况，忽然被抱住了腰。

李汶翰几乎把整个人的力量都挂在他身上，那压抑着的喘息被释放出来，像潮汐一样拍打着黄嘉新的神经，黄嘉新额间的青筋跳了跳，下意识地扶住李汶翰的身体。

有了支撑点，李汶翰就像被抽去骨头直接倒在了黄嘉新身上，两个人一起跌倒在冰凉的地板上，黄嘉新抱住李汶翰的后背，摸到一手浸湿T恤的汗液。

李汶翰维持着仅剩的最后一点理智，喘着气贴近他：“……标记我。”

距离太近了，明明被情欲折磨得生不如死，李汶翰的眸子却还是清澈得让人忍不住去触碰，只不过多了层朦朦胧胧的水雾，黄嘉新感觉自己再多看一秒就要陷进去，只能靠着残存的意志力垂死挣扎：“……我去给你拿抑制剂。”

“……我说，”李汶翰的唇已经在他唇两厘米的地方，说话的时候能擦过他的唇，黄嘉新全身颤栗了一下，“——标记我。”

黑暗的环境下是能干扰视觉判断，却把其他感官全都放大，李汶翰的手搭在他的胸膛上，隔着薄薄的衬衫衣料，黄嘉新感受到那惊人的滚烫。李汶翰想必很难受，白净的一张脸泛着不正常的潮红，他贴着黄嘉新的脸，灼热的气息一下一下打在黄嘉新的耳边，又酥痒又诱惑。

黄嘉新几不可闻地叹口气，心想他这不算趁人之危，他俩本来就是合法的，就算没什么感情，标记一下也没什么大不了的，就算上床也天经地义。

他这样想着，手却已经开始从李汶翰的衣服下摆探进去，他安抚性地吻了吻李汶翰的额头，另一只手轻轻碰着李汶翰后颈上的腺体，李汶翰自护性条件反射地往后缩了一下，黄嘉新无奈地笑了笑。

是他要来招惹他的，现在他又害怕了。

但是他不会给他后悔的机会。

黄嘉新把人抱到床上，李汶翰哼哼一声，伸手去抓他的领带，两个人互相贴着对方的鼻尖，信息素交融在一起，欲望叫嚣着一点就燃。黄嘉新因为李汶翰这个颇具挑逗意味动作晃了晃神，李汶翰平常待他礼貌而疏远，他们自结婚以来相敬如宾，除了睡在一张床上以外根本不像新婚夫夫，反倒像什么合租室友。

刚才在地上他已经临时标记过李汶翰了，但显然李汶翰情潮还没褪去，手在他的身上乱摸，黄嘉新也不想再做什么正人君子了，薄荷的甜香是他肖想过许久的，何况李汶翰不自觉地撒起娇来简直可爱得要命。

事情怎么发展到这一步的黄嘉新不知道，他只知道李汶翰的身体好软，那股清甜的薄荷味缠绕在他的周围，他觉得自己可能有点上瘾。最后李汶翰把腿缠了上来，他一边抚摸李汶翰每一寸光滑紧致的肌肤一边吮吸李汶翰柔软甘甜的嘴唇。

第一次应该温柔点，黄嘉新绅士地想，可惜李汶翰不允许他温柔，李汶翰甚至开始主动解他的衬衫纽扣了，黄嘉新一想到新婚之夜他们盖着被子聊了两句就达成共识各自睡觉的场景就觉得好笑，原来都是装的。

虽然他还不能确定李汶翰现在的热情是不是发情期欲望催生或者Alpha对Omega天生的吸引使然，但还是活在当下比较重要，于是黄嘉新放任自己醉生梦死。

他把手指插进李汶翰后面做扩张的时候，李汶翰轻声喊了句“疼”，黄嘉新失笑：“更疼的还在后面呢。”

李汶翰大概是有些困了，反应慢动作也迟缓，说话也不管不顾起来，黄嘉新早就硬挺的部位抵着他的小腹，李汶翰伸手帮他撸动，迷迷糊糊地说：“你怎么这么大……”

也不知道他这是在赞许还是嗔怪，但被李汶翰握着的感觉太舒爽了，黄嘉新也就不去深究那句话了。李汶翰的后面紧得不可思议，但是他很放松，于是扩张也比较顺利，等到差不多可以顺利进出三指的时候，黄嘉新才想起来还没拿安全套。

虽然他们结婚以来没上过床，但床头柜里还是准备了一些安全套以备不时之需，黄嘉新拉开床头柜，李汶翰知道他想做什么，手伸过来按住了他的手：“别戴了，戴了你不舒服。”

黄嘉新没想到李汶翰这么体贴，忍不住想逗弄他，便凑到李汶翰耳边舔了舔他的耳垂，用气音说：“那你让我舒服舒服。”

说完已经把炙热勃发的阴茎抵在了李汶翰的穴口处，还要故作矜持地问一句：“汶翰，我进去了？”李汶翰“嗯”一声，黄嘉新一个挺动，李汶翰后半截音节直接变调，抓着黄嘉新的手臂艰难道：“你……出去……”

进都进去了哪还有出去的道理，黄嘉新缓慢地抽送着，低头吻李汶翰，将他的抗拒都吞了进去，接吻的空隙李汶翰还要嘟囔：“都说了你太大了……”

语气听起来一半是撒娇一半像是在抱怨。

黄嘉新哭笑不得。

太大是他的错吗？


End file.
